This invention relates to chandlery and more particularly to indefinitely reusable candles and improved methods of manufacture.
A variety of reusable candles have heretofore been proposed, illustrative of which are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,019 granted to James A. Joyce U.S. Pat. No. Sep. 6, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,509 granted to Aladar J. Penke Mar. 14, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,711 granted to Gladys Bryant Jun. 26, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,300 granted to Michael C. Wohl Jan. 28, 1997. According to some of these proposals, relatively large dimension (e.g., diameter) outer shells are provided within which there are disposed wells or recesses into which smaller replacement candle elements may be successively disposed. Thus, the exterior shells may be employed indefinitely, with just the consumable inserts replaced.
The foregoing proposals, however, involved the utilization of waxes of differing melting temperatures, ornamentation, insulated inserts, or special effects additives, thereby adding to cost and complexity. Accordingly, there has continued to be a need for simplification, ease of fabrication and cost reduction.